Worlds' Destiny: The Demon King
by Flame Darkmoon
Summary: A snobbish female ends up in the Sonic universe after being killed in her original world. She meets a few new friends and gets settled down in the world. However, there's a new threat looming and the peace will be broken. First in the Worlds' Destiny series. In the process of being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Why do Awful Things Always Happen When I Look my Best?**

* * *

><p>Hello, this is my first Fanfiction but I've rewritten it. I combined the original chapters 1 and 2 to create a longer chapter 1 that doesn't have the cliché cliffhanger. Please let me know about any errors I may have missed.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Video Games, Movies, Music, and/or TV shows mentioned here. So don't sue me.

Talking: "…"  
>Thinking: '…'<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Worlds' Destiny-<em>

Chapter 1

-Why do Awful Things Always Happen When I Look my Best?-

* * *

><p><em>**Shadow's POV**<em>

"_No! Poison!" I yelled as my love got pulled into a portal by a black demonic hand, "Shadow!" _

_Then she was gone, and I was all alone. _

_"I will save you from the Demon King if it is the last thing I do!" I vowed, 'I will save you from death Poison, and I will not fail you like I failed Maria.'_

_And so I ran._

* * *

><p><em>**Haylee's POV**<em>

_A few months earlier..._

As I look back in hindsight, I'll admit I was spoiled.

I had the "right" friends, clothes, car, well, you name it and my mommy had probably already gotten it for me. After all, I was her princess and, as such, always had the latest, greatest, and the best.

I woke up to the alarm going off. **_(BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-*smack*)_**. As I lazily hit the off button, I muttered to myself, "Well, time to get up." Glancing at the time, I did a double-take. "FUCK, I'm going to be late!"

Today was _the day_.

My friends and I had scheduled the works to prep for our upcoming Senior Prom: shopping for the perfect dresses, Italian leather shoes (what, you would skimp on the shoes?!), nail polish, all the things a beautiful girl deserves.

But, what I didn't know is that I'd never even make it to the mall.

Quickly, I did a haphazard job of making my bed, laid out some clothes, and hopped in the shower.

After my shower, I carefully dressed and then looked in the mirror for one last peek.

I was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, black leather peep-toe ankle boots with wedge heels, and the usual, fashionably expensive accessories. Topping it all off with a bang, I added my sexiest red leather jacket.

Finally satisfied with my _gorgeous_ appearance, I thought to myself, 'Good thing I'm worth the wait!'

Texting my BFFs, I rushed past my mom having breakfast at the table (she was simultaneously writing what was to become the next "must-have" Android application, true to her geeky self).

With what appeared to be residual toast crumbs hanging out of her mouth she called after me, "Haylee, sweetie, don't forget your purse!" Turning around (while still working on my texts, of course) I made my way back over to the counter and grabbed my black purse and the keys to my car.

Finally out the door, I hopped in my silver convertible and sped off to the mall to meet up with my probably already waiting friends Daniella, Sophia, and Jessica. Good thing we'd all been BFFs since practically toddler-hood.

I was the leader of the group; you know, the one they all looked to who called the shots and proclaimed the latest fashions.

We were the girls you probably hate: the ones your boyfriends fell over themselves looking at and who wouldn't even speak to you unless we needed homework help.

Blasting my favourite _Avenged Sevenfold _songs (revenge bitches, I can blast my music too), I hit the streets. I floored the gas after a brief glance in my rear-view mirror. To my irritation, I noticed my CD was skipping. Grumpily I wailed, "God, this is just not my day!" Reaching over to the passenger seat (I know, I know, bad driver, that's me), I snagged my in-car CD collection.

Throwing it on my lap, I paused to sneak a peak in my mirrors (see, I was trying...)

"Oh shit!"

Those were my last words, so definitely famous in my book.

How the hell that semi crept up on me I'll never know. I mean, it was just a brief glance over at the passenger seat. Seriously, who drives like that?

Totally the semi's fault.

**Haylee's POV**

Drowsily rubbing my eyes, I glanced at my surroundings.

First thought: 'No way...I can't be in a forest.'

Rubbing my eyes frantically, I was able to clearly survey the landscape: lush green-leafed trees all around me and nearby was a pond with a waterfall.

Utterly dismayed, I forced myself awake, stood up and thought 'Am I in heaven? Not that that's likely considering me but still… Am I?'

Clearly, something was amiss. I pinched myself.

Since it hurt like, well, like normal, I remarked, "I guess not, but if I am not in heaven where am I?"

Hot from the humidity (and passingly afraid I might have to arrange that party for hell), I walked over to the pond to splash some water on my face.

One look at my reflection and a scream escaped me. There staring back at me wasn't my usual self but a black humanoid hedgehog!

Her mid-back black hair was streaked with purple highlights styled with a side-bang covering one of her humanoid acidic neon yellow/green eyes. On the top of her head were triangularly shaped ears each adorned with two skull shaped stud earrings. Her peach-tinted muzzle had plump natural dark lavender colored lips in a surprised 'O' shape. She was wearing a black and dark purple pinstripe vest over a black button down blouse with ruffled sleeves. She had on black skinny jeans that were simple and in cotton. On her feet she wore ankle boots which had two skull charms dangling from one of the straps on the boots. On her hands were black fingerless gloves that went to her wrists.

After noting all that I realized that the reflection in the water was me and I thought aloud "Well, I thought earlier on in life if I looked different I could start fresh and change my bad ways, now is the chance, but if I do that I'll need a different name...I know, I'll use the name Poison, and I'll come up with a last name later."

Having that decided. I had the sudden instinct to snap my fingers, so I did. And then a hammer appeared...'WAIT A SECOND, A HAMMER?! Yep, that's definitely a hammer.'

Not only a hammer, but a really huge black one with lavender accents and a dark grey skull on its equally enormous side.

Well, I started smashing stuff like rocks and plants with it, just to test it out (wouldn't you too if you got a huge ass hammer?) but then I accidentally smashed a black and red hedgehog in the head with it.

Well, he got mad and we had a fight I can't really detail this part because I was too into the battle to notice at the moment, but what I did notice was he had some really bad anger management problems and he was _really _fast!

* * *

><p>**Poison's POV**<p>

After the violent encounter with that hedgehog I sat down by the river to think, 'If he was an anthropomorphic hedgehog like me and he was that fast...Am I fast too?' Pondering on that I decided to try running and see how fast I could go.

I started running and found out when I had finished that I could go just a bit faster than my human self and then my shoes would glow and I would start hovering, helping me to go much faster. I decided to call my shoes hover-boots

Well, after that run in the clearing I landed in, I decided to run through the forest to see if I could find a town or something near-by.

Stretching my legs, I started running at a low speed (to warm myself up) then I went faster and faster until my hover-boots kicked in. Then, while I was running in my top speed I hit something which made me go faster than I have ever had before which I later found out was called a dash pad.

Shortly after that, I ran a double loop-de-loop and a cork screw _in a row_ (with more of those dash pads to help me out of course) while only having a small stretch of flat terrain between the two.

The rest of my run was pretty much uneventful other than running into a couple robots I ended up smashing with my hammer for target practice.

At the end of my level (to call my run that just seemed natural) I bumped in to a female hedgehog who looks almost exactly like me.

She has the same shape of eyes as mine, but they are sky blue eyes flecked with silver, her shoulder length hair is pastel blue with lavender highlights. She was wearing a black and grey pinstriped tank top with black lace, then she had some black skinny jeans in denim, and on her feet she was wearing black leather pumps with grey lace on them, to say the least I was stunned (and still frustrated from the battle earlier today) turning to completely face her I came up with something to say very quickly.

"Watch where you're going, girl, you don't want to break a nail." I snapped glaring.

She looked out of the corner of her eye at me "It is you who should watch where you are going." She snapped back, turning glare at me "Oh, and I don't mind if I break a nail. For all I care, they can all fall off."

I stopped glaring and looked apologetically at her thinking of an explanation.

"Sorry I snapped at you I had a really bad run in with some jerk earlier, and I'm not in the best mood." I apologized softly.

She looked surprised and stopped glaring after my apology "It's okay no real harm done." She answered me now smiling.

"I really like your attitude, can we be friends?" I asked.

She looked happy I asked, "Sure." and that was the start of a new friendship.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Worlds' Destiny<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>**Poison's POV**<p>

I asked the girl what her name was and she replied that it is Lilia the Hedgehog.

She asked my name and I replied "Poison the Hedgehog." I had thought through the last names and picked this one out based on my species and her reply.

Lilia offered to get me set up in her home town with a house, some new clothes, and even furniture for the house. After I agreed, she excitedly grabbed my arm and hurried me with her to the mall.

We arrived there about ten minutes later (she was really fast) and Lilia dragged me along the ground in her hurry to get to her favorite store. Turns out her favorite store had some really cute clothes, so I picked out a couple shirts, pants, and dresses I liked to try on.

After we decided on the clothes we wanted, we paid for them and walked over to a shoe store.

I picked out a couple pairs of boots, pumps, heels, and other types of shoes in different sizes to see if they would fit. Once I found my size, I picked out about 5-8 pairs of shoes that I liked in that size. Lilia bought me the shoes and then decided that it was time to get me a house.

Lilia saw an apartment for sell that was relatively inexpensive and had enough room. She then bought it for me despite my halfhearted protests that she didn't have to do that much for me.

Lilia and I both ran trips to get furniture and paint for the apartment. We ended up spending all morning and afternoon arranging furniture and painting walls. After it was all done, Lilia and I spent some time playing video games together. She eventually went home pouting (she lost most of the games) saying that she'll get revenge.

Right now I am just hanging up my new wardrobe in my closet before I go to bed. I ended up finishing quicker than I thought, so I got out some of my new pajamas (black silk button down pajama shirt and silky black pajama pants with cute skull designs on the shirt's pocket), put them on, and crawled into bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun shining on my face and groaned. After laying around for a while, I finally decided to get up and go make coffee using my new coffee machine. I left the pot of coffee brewing while I walked back to my bedroom to pick out clothes for my shower. Eventually, I settled on a dark purple peasant blouse with black lace framing the square shaped neckline as my shirt. I added in a pair of black skinny jeans and then my boots from yesterday as well.<p>

During my shower, I ended up singing one of my old favourite songs by a band called Evanescence which is one of the few ones I liked that had a female lead singer. After singing the song, I finished up in the shower, and then got dressed in my bedroom.

Brushing my hair, I decided to grab a skull clip that had black lace to complete my outfit. After checking to see if my quills looked good enough for me I out of the bathroom, put on my black Victorian inspired jacket (I didn't put it on before) and headed out the door to meet up with Lilia.

* * *

><p>**Lilia's POV**<p>

I was bored, waiting for my friend Poison so I could introduce her to Blaze and Amy, who are my other friends.

After the introductions, I'm going to take them all shopping. I _love_ shopping. Blaze looked at me, "Hey, when will your new friend show up? I'm getting impatient." Blaze asked pacing, her tail flicking about in obvious irritation.

Right as she said that Poison approached running at her top speed, with very obvious dust clouds behind her.

I looked at them frantically, "Here she comes... QUICK GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Thankfully, we got out of the way. Unfortunately, Poison ran into a tree.

I winced, "Ouch that had to have hurt..."

As if proving my statement true, Poison groaned in pain on the ground.

**Poison's POV**

Let me tell you, running into a tree at top speeds is REALLY painful.

After I got up, I started cussing out the tree, "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT TREE! I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP!" And that is just the shorter version of what I said to the tree.

After I was aware of more than the tree (and said tree was completely decimated in my rampage), I heard laughing behind me and turned around, there behind me was Lilia, a lavender cat, and a sakura hedgehog. Hmm…Two unknown females, interesting.

Lilia saw me looking at her friends and decided to introduce me to them "Well, if you're done cussing out the tree then I guess I should introduce you to my friends: the purple cat is Blaze, and the pink hedgehog is Amy." Lilia said gesturing to the two in turn as she introduced them.

"I am Poison the Hedgehog, but you may call me Poison." I said walking towards them dusting my hands off.

I linked my hands with Lilia and her friends and we all walked to the mall together.

* * *

><p>**Shadow's POV**<p>

I was walking down the street thinking. Thinking about what you ask? I was thinking about my encounter with the purple and black female hedgehog (obviously she's female if she has _that_ figure). Yeah, I paid attention to her…ehem…_assets_. So what? Any straight or bisexual guy would be looking at them too.

Well enough about the girl's figure, I was thinking about the fight we had.

She hurt me pretty good, and she was almost as fast as me.

But what I was confused about was her hammer because only one person I know had that kind of hammer. Then again, I haven't met everybody in the whole world. So, who knows, maybe other people have that ability to pull hammers out of thin air.

While pondering that thought I smacked into somebody. Rubbing my head I said, "Hey! You should watch where you're going next time." then I looked at the person and froze.

It was the girl I was thinking about a minute ago, and she was with Amy and a couple other people.

**Midnight's POV**

While we were walking back from the mall, somebody I thought I would never see again smacked into me. Yep, you guessed it. It was jerk from earlier.

Rubbing his head he said, "Hey! You should watch where you're going next time."

He then met my eyes and froze. A tick mark appeared on my head as I made my hammer appear in my hands. Glaring at him with fire in my eyes, I said, "So we meet again, asshole. Let me give you something to you to remember me by." and raised my hammer. He turned slightly pale and gulped.

I swung my hammer hard and sent him flying. Yeah, that felt good.

Amy sweatdropped and turned to look at me, "Um…Why did you send Shadow flying? And why do you have a hammer?" she asked softly. I blinked and turned to look at her (sweatdropping myself), I sheepishly rubbed my head "His name is Shadow? Thanks for letting me know. Oh, and I'll explain later at my apartment. Come on, let's go." and with that said we walked to my apartment.

I have some explaining to do.


End file.
